Decorative winter scenes are a common form of seasonal decoration. This is especially so during the winter season wherein decorative winter scenes are commonly utilized to decorate homes and stores. A common decorative winter scene includes a collection of miniature models depicting a town or village scene. These models will typically include a number of structures, such as a houses, barns, stores, etc. The structures and the area surrounding the structures may contain artificial snow. The artificial snow may include white fiber batting and/or white flakes, such as of a plastic material. Additionally, the structures may have a permanent snowfield integrated upon an upper surface thereof, such as a snowfield painted upon a roof surface of a house. As an incorporated snowfield is permanent and can not be removed from the structure, the structure is limited in the sense that it depicts only a winter scene. As a result, many winter scene-based structures are only utilized for decoration during the Fall and winter seasons.
Plastic flakes are also commonly used to provide the appearance of snow to decorative winter scenes. These plastic flakes are typically deposited over the winter scene or are sprayed onto the winter scene. While they provide a realistic appearance of snow, they are also burdensome to maintain as the flakes are easily displaced by gusts of air.
As such, there is a need in the art for a temporary decorative device which can be used to simulate artificial snow, and which avoids or minimizes the drawbacks of the prior art.